


Dean's Broken Legs

by Swlfangirl



Series: Happy Birth Month Cheesy Tropes Challenge! [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I did the best I could do here, M/M, Not really much mer-talk, Turn Human, Witch!Merman!Sam, cut me a break yeah?, merman!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:50:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are outcasts underwater, and Sam finds a way to turn them human, so Dean goes first to check things out before he'll let the lil' guy experiment on himself. </p><p>VERY VERY Brief Destiel meeting... I tried guys, I didn't wanna do a dragon because I know someone who is and I couldn't even hope to compete with that awesomeness.. and thus the mermaid thing.. so here we go!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Broken Legs

Life wasn’t good when you were an outcast. Others looked at you differently, sometimes because you could do unexplainable things. Incredibly and wonderful things, but they didn’t understand that part...only the fear and terror that came with ignorance. There wasn’t anything he could do about it, despite every fiber of his being calling for him to do something else, anything to change their station in life. 

Sam had taught himself how to read several different languages, collected anything related to learning, and even decided their home should be a cavern. It was a giant open space, where Sam could put all the stuff he collected, and use his skills, and it was mostly water for a floor so they wouldn’t be dehydrated, and they could still get around easily. 

Dean found himself sinking into the depths after collecting all the kinds of plants Sammy had asked for, his skill being the one thing that kept him positive and happy. He’d considered asking Sam to stop, so maybe they could have a chance at a more normal life for both their sakes. An existence that wasn’t plagued with others looking at him funny, or not wanting to be his friend, or thinking his baby brother was evil… but he couldn’t. Not when he saw how big Sam’s eyes got, or how excitedly he talked about it, Dean knew he could never keep him from doing something he obviously loved.

When he got home Sam was already at work, Dean smiled at the sight of the little guy moving around fluidly and humming as he worked. It wasn’t long before his half dancing turned him around enough to see his brother staring. 

“Dean, Dean…. I found something awesome!”

“Oh yeah, what geek thing have you came up with now Sammy?” Dean asked with a fond smile. 

“I found a book! It’s not just any book though, its a magic book.. I think that’s what I’ve been doing.. it’s called magic!” 

\--------------------------------------------------

Dean was searching the surface, looking for something called a seagull. Sam had shown him a picture, but it didn’t look like anything he’d ever seen before. It was a type of bird, even he knew that.. but it was hard to be sure exactly what it looked like, sometimes the books pictures got it wrong. 

He saw something black floating on top of the water and then he saw it sinking slowly. He dove under the surface and saw a human body being pulled down further. He acted on instinct and grabbed it’s warm body and surfaced. He’d learned enough from Sam over the years to know that humans couldn’t survive if they were not breathing out of the water. He carried it toward the shore and hoped it would be okay.

Dean pulled it on the bank and listened for a thumping under it’s chest. Okay, so maybe he’d read a few of Sammy’s books too. He liked the ones about how human’s worked and how to help them. Which at the moment left him thankful for the information he’d absorbed. He waited until the human was breathing again before he scurried back into the water. 

He hid behind a large jagged rock and watched to make sure it was really okay. He trained his eyes on it and didn’t sway as it climbed on its...feet? Then he made a quick dash further down the coast and found a Seagull. He held it tightly as his fingers plucked five feathers out. 

\---------------------------------------------------

It was nearly six months after that when Dean heard his brother screaming ecstatically. He rushed to his room to find out what all the ruckus was, he was greeted with a crushing hug from Sammy. 

“Dean I did it, I found it! I know a way we can have a normal life! “

“Woah easy there kiddo, what do you mean we can have a normal life… you’re not giving up your magic or whatever.” Dean said with a fair amount of concern showing on his face.

“No Dean, don’t you get it…. WE CAN BE HUMAN!!!” 

Sam’s smile could have lit the entire Atlantic, and Dean was reasonably excited too but he had to be cautious. He watched as his brother animatedly talked about how easy it was to turn their fins into legs, which of course was the hardest part. After that just a few minor adjustments and they’d be ready to live as humans do. 

Dean couldn’t help but feel optimistic, but decided quickly that he wouldn’t let Sammy do it until he was sure it was safe to live with the humans. He’d heard some pretty awful stories about how vicious they could be. He promised that Sam could do the magic on him, and after three days he’d return to the shore and they’d make the next decision together.

Sam performed this skill on the surface with Dean’s body mostly on the land, he didn’t wanna risk the fact that he wouldn’t be able to swim without his tailfin. A few words and an awkward rub down from his brother later, his body was changing, whirling around in a circle and he felt a ripping inside him. It was pretty painful but it was over quickly. He looked down at his newly formed legs and thought something was wrong...they didn’t look like the other humans’ legs he’d seen.

‘Hmm…” Sam responded, thinking over anything he could have possibly done wrong.

“Don't hmm.. me Sammy .. what the hell you made me a broken one or something. Will these things even work?” he pointed down toward the misshapen limbs.

“Only one way to find out…” Sam said with a small unspoken I’m sorry tacked onto the end.

Dean pushed himself up like he’d seen the human he’d saved do, and nearly fell straight back down. Most of the mechanics were the same, but having two things under him to worry about was more difficult than just having his fin. He picked up one of the legs and placed it back down with force, trying to make sure they weren’t just going to break on him when Sam left.

Once they were both convinced that his new extremities weren’t just going to float away, they split up. Sam went home, and Dean ventured out into the scary human world. He found some clothes strung to a line behind the first house he came to, he didn’t want to be a thief but he knew it was indecent for his lower half to be uncovered.

He found that most of the humans weren’t evil or anything, but they weren’t overly nice. With the exception of a few no one had even taken notice of him. There was one human with long hair by the name of Ellen that had offered him food and shelter. He did what cleaning and chores he could do to repay her. She found it odd that he didn’t know how to do most things, which he could understand but still didn’t want to reveal his secret. She was impressed that she’d only ever had to explain something once, and he’d absorbed it like a sponge.

\-------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the third day and he was readying himself to head back to the shore. That’s when he saw it… the human he’d saved. He offered a polite smile and it was returned with a curious head tilt to the side. He supposed it was pretty stupid of him to think the human remembered their meeting. After all, it had been unconscious for the whole time. Big blue eyes still piercing into his skin, Dean ducked his head and started back on his journey. 

Just before sunset he walked shakily along the border between land and sea, he planted his tail against the sand and waited for Sammy. He wasn’t sure this whole human thing was worth the trouble but, if it gave his brother a chance at happiness… he’d take it. Besides, it wasn’t like Dean wasn’t gonna be there to protect the little guy.

Sam showed up and with his brother’s permission he excitedly began the spell on himself. Once the transformation was complete Dean grumbled when he realized that Sam was no so little anymore, and he didn’t have the fucked up legs either. He would have stated his disappointment immediately if the smile on his brother’s face wasn’t quite so bright. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They turned around headed toward the nearest human city when Dean ran face first into big eyes and messy black hair. 

‘Uh.. sorry.” he apologized.

“No, uh.. it was my fault..I’m Castiel and you are?”

Dean’s mouth gaped open wide when he heard the deep voice coming from the small mouth. He wanted to speak but he was having trouble getting the words out.

“He’s Dean, and I’m Sam.” thankfully his brother stepped in, even used his knowledge of human custom and held his hand out. Which it shook and then turned to do the same with Dean.

“Yeah, uh.. you can call me Dean.” He said with a small smile.

“I’d really like to do that… call you, Dean.” 

The rest of the conversation went by in a blur, Dean didn’t talk much but Sammy was smart enough for the both of them and quickly made excuses as to why they didn’t have human things.. and Dean was holding a strip of paper with some numbers written on it. 

“I think he likes you Dean.”

Dean playfully punched his brother in the shoulder trying to hide the blush in his cheeks. Yeah maybe the human did like him, that wouldn’t be so bad… he wouldn’t deny he’d felt an attraction to the thing since he’d set his eyes on it. Maybe he’d have to find one of those phone things so he could communicate with it.


End file.
